Teu anjo da guarda
by Allexa Black
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Uma discussão, um mal entendido, os ciúmes, tudo acarretará num final que nenhum dos dois queria e jamais quiseram. Mas às vezes o destino é cruel.... Slash RLSB Fic de La Oscura Reina Angel


**Título: **Tu ángel de la guarda

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail: **the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel (a) hotmail (ponto) com

**Tradutora: **Alexa Black

**Beta: **Bibis Black

**Resumo:** Uma discussão, um mal entendido, os ciúmes, tudo acarretará em final que nenhum dos dois queria e jamais quiseram. Mas às vezes o destino é cruel...

**Parejas: **Sirius/Remus

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), morte

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas da Tradutora (NT):** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Tu ángel de la guarda", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo a La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teu anjo da guarda**

O lindo espírito de um anjo invisível aos olhos humanos via com tristeza como seu amado de cabelos escuros chorava. Sirius Black chorava aos pés da sepultura de um anjo, de Remus Lupin.

**Estando sin ti yo me quise morir **

_Estando sem você quero morrer_

**70 pastillas fueron mi fin…**

_70 comprimidos foram meu fim..._

Sirius Black recordava a horrível briga que teve com seu amado Remus. Tinha voltado essa noite com um ramalhete de flores que pediu a mesma Madame Sprout, mas ao chegar a casa e entrar ao quarto que compartilhava com Remus o encontrou morto. Remus havia suicidado acreditando que ele não o queria mais. Era tão cheio de vida e lindo e sua vida havia acabado, quando estavam casados à apenas seis meses.

**Y frente a los dioses 10 días hablé **

_E frente aos deuses 10 dias falei_

**Dando razones para volver **

_Dando razões para voltar_

**Por fin me regreso en un barco de Estrellas **

_Por fim regresso num barco de Estrelas_

O estranhava tanto, o recordava tanto, que Sirius sentia que sua vida não valia nada, não sem o homem lobo.

**Me meto en nuestra casa, yo me meto en nuestra cama **

_Entro em nossa casa, eu me meto em nossa cama_

**y cuando te duermes, duermo de ti abrazado**

_e quando dormes, durmo abraçado a ti_

**me meto en tus sueños y soy tus deseos**

_Entro em seus sonhos e sou seus desejos_

Tinha vezes que Sirius sentia Remus com ele, sentia que estava fazendo-lhe companhia, mas não queria se enganar. Tinha que aceitar que Remus estava morto, mas não o queria fazer, não o queria aceitar. Seria tão fácil imaginar que Remus estava de novo com ele... que estava ali com ele.

**Pasan cosas extrañas cuando estas solo en casa **

_Passam coisas estranhas quando estás só na casa_

**Oyes mi voz que te dice -"Mi amor"- **

_Ouve minha voz que te diz – "Meu amor" –_

**Y cuando te bañas alguien talla tu espalda **

_E quando te banha alguém esfrega as suas costas_

**Se prende el radio con canciones de amor **

_Se prende o rádio com canções de amor_

Dez dias depois da morte de Remus começou a acontecer coisas estranhas. A comida preparada, a casa organizada, a cama feita, era como se Remus, estivesse na casa. Uma parte de Sirius acreditava na volta do amado, a outra acreditava que simplesmente estava enlouquecendo de tanta falta dele.

**Ahora soy tu ángel de la guarda **

_Agora sou teu anjo da guarda_

**él que fue tu fiel enamorado **

_ele que fui seu fiel enamorado_

**ahora soy quien siempre te acompaña **

_agora sou quem sempre te acompanha_

**te cuida, te baña, te ama. **

_te cuida, te banha, te ama._

Remus olhava com tristeza a Sirius. Doía muito vê-lo sofrer. Se apenas Sirius o pudesse ver e ele pudesse dizer que estava ali, junto a ele, Remus pensava com tristeza.

**Ahora soy tu ángel de la guarda **

_Agora sou teu anjo daguarda_

**Ahora comprendo que no fuiste sincero**

_Agora compreendo que não foi sincero_

**que ese no te quiero fue un arranque de celos **

_que esse "não te quero" foi um arranque de ciúmes_

**y fue un gran error para mi corazón**

_e foi um grande erro para meu coração_

**estando tan lleno de amor **

_estando tão cheio de amor_

- Se pudesse voltar no tempo, ignoraria aquele não te quero que me disse Sirius – murmurou Remus. – Se pudesse voltar no tempo te juro que não beberia aqueles 70 comprimidos que foram meu fim. E estaria essa noite esperando-te para receber aquelas flores que foste a Hogwarts buscar – pensava com tristeza o lindo anjo, que era agora Remus. Mas não podia voltarr o tempo só podia sofrer junto a Sirius e seguir sendo seu anjo guardião. E desejava tanto que Sirius se recuperasse e fosse feliz. Mas Sirius se apegava a sua lembrança com unhas e dentes; e enquanto o fizesse não seria feliz.

**Van varias veces que miras mi foto **

_São várias vezes que olha minha foto_

**y llevas flores disque a donde reposo **

_e leva flores diz que a onde repouso_

**te sientes culpable por rechazarme**

_te sente culpado por rejeitar-me _

**y cuando lloras yo quiero consolarte **

_e quando chora eu quero consolar-te_

- Se apenas pudesse abraçar-te, Sirius. Dizer que te amo e que sei que me disse que você não me queria num ataque de fúria. Dizer que sei que me ama e que não é culpado de nada. Que eu fui um estúpido e que esse foi meu erro, acabar com minha vida foi meu erro, amor, não o teu.

Dizia o anjo com tristeza.

- Agora só posso ser teu anjo da guarda, amor, aquele que foi seu fiel apaixonado, que preferiu a morte antes de viver sem teu amor – sussurrou Remus. – Te amo Sirius.

E o vento levou aos ouvidos de Sirius aquele sussurro de Remus que dizia:

"Te amo Sirius."

E fechando os olhos e apertando uma das flores que havia levado a tumba de Remus contra seu coração, lhe murmurou ao vento esperando que este levasse suas palavras a Remus.

- Te amo meu pequeno lobo.

**o.O o.O o.O FIM o.O o.O o.O**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NA:** Naquela briga Sirius estava com ciúmes de Severus... Espero que vocês gostem e me perdoem por matar a Remus.

**NT: **Espero que tenham gostado. E dêem uma olhada na fic que estou postando também no site baseada na história do Senhor dos Anéis. "Vivendo sem você" da autora La Oscura Reina Angel (The Queen Nasuda). Nos vemos logo.

**Bjus **

**Alexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


End file.
